Hypnosis Harmony
by TenxRoseForever
Summary: Hypnosis is only one of those things that can happen with a watch and some cheap tricks, right? Not in this case.The human Doctor and Rose find themselves in the 1980's. Where Rose is hypnotized by a mysterious piano, that is from the dark ages.
1. Controling Feelings

Hey guys, hope you are still interested in my stories! Keep those reviews coming, even if your not logged in. It will only take a second. Note: Plz read the first three stories, or it will be tough for you to understand.

The morning sunlight streamed into Rose's room on the TARDIS. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. '_Knock Knock Knock'_ it was coming from outside the door. "Who is it?" Rose giggled when she said that, because their was only one person it could be. "Who do you think it is," The Doctor asked, playing along. "Anyway, nineteen eighties Rose. Nineteen eighties." "Ok." Rose answered. When the Doctor ever told her the year it was, it meant what type of clothes to wear.

Rose always thought to herself, that she had the biggest closet in the universe. It was the size of a football field, and it had labels like _the 1900's, the 1960's, and the 1920's. _It took Rose a good chunk of time to reach the 1980's section. But, when she finally arrived. She saw mostly dresses, skirts, and T-shirts. Rose couldn't make up her mind, their was so many styles to choose from. Finally, she closed her eyes and pulled out one of the dresses from the rack.

When she peaked at what she had pulled out, she was astonished. It was a sparkly and short red ruby dress. She slipped it on, and looked into the mirror. "Hope it isn't too much." Rose stated, as she pulled on the red high heels, and walked out. When she reached the main control room, the Doctor couldn't stop staring at her. Rose finally got fed up with it. (Even though, deep down, she sort of liked it.) "Ok," Rose said, politely as she could. "You can stop looking now." "Right... sorry."

The Doctor had never stared at anyone, not never. He was sort of embarrassed, not for noticing that she was splendid. But, for not controlling it. The proper Doctor could control it, why couldn't he? But,now was not the time for questions, such as this. It was now time to figure out why the TARDIS had taken him to the nineteen eighties. Out of the TARDIS, walking as if they knew where they were going. Rose and the Doctor ended up where the distress signal was coming from. It was on the corner of _Lily Ave _and_ Applegrass Lane. _"Does that look weird to you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the signs for a long time, but simply said, "No, it's just a coincidence." Up onto the steps the two of them walked, until they reached the front door. The house was lovely, and it looked like it belonged to an middle aged women. "Come in," A voice from inside the house called. "I've been expecting you." Rose was about to ask why people let strangers into their house. But, the Doctor just said, " People trust each other in this era." "Should we go in?" Rose asked. "What do you think," the Doctor replied. "It could be dangerous?" Rose just gave a little smirk. "Danger is my middle name."


	2. Hypnosis with Music

Hey guys, haven't gotten any reviews yet on Hypnosis Harmony. I hope you guys like it!

Read,review, and subscribe!

"This place is amazing," Rose exclaimed, as the Doctor and her stepped inside. "It's like she saved her life savings for this house."Rose was right, this place had far too many variables for just one person to own.(In this time anyway.) "Fine oak furniture, lovely chandelier, oh and look..." A shimmer of light had caught the Doctor's eye. It was coming from the sun room, but before the Doctor had time to get even the tiniest glimpse at what ever it was. A fairly old women stepped into the room, "Get away from that," She squawked. "Can't you see that is my most...um...prized possession."

"Oh," The Doctor agreed. "Sorry." "You better be!" the women barked. The Doctor sauntered back over to Rose and deduced, "She's not a very friendly person, is she?" "Well," Rose whispered. "What do you expect, she's been cooped up in this place for I don't know how long." "If you two are quite finished with your.... little discussion," The old women added. "I'd like you to take a look at my piano. It's been...acting up." The pair of them followed the women to the warm and fragrant sun room.

"Nice place." Rose expressed. "Why thank you," The women grinned. "Oh, where are my....manners. My name is Anabel, Anabel Wicket." "Oh, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." After that said, The Doctor and Rose just started at each other thinking the exact same thing. _Did she really just switch personalities? _The sound of Anabel's voice snapped them out of there so called thought process. "You," Anabel instructed. She was pointing at Rose. "What," Rose asked. "you want me to fix your piano, in a dress?" "That's correct," Anabel emphasized. "And that way, after your done, your boyfriend can go fix you up some tea." Rose bit her tongue a bit, then looked up and said, "He's not my boyfriend." "Oh," Anabel gasped. "My mistake."

_Yeah, I get that a lot. _Rose thought. The Doctor and Anabel were about to leave the room. When the Doctor looked at Rose with this strange look, "Sure you don't need any help?" The doctor asked. Rose looked up in disbelieve."If I can fix the TARDIS once in a awhile, I can fix a piano." The Doctor just shrugged, and left Rose to finish the job herself. It was noon, and the sun had reached it's niche in the sky. Rose was almost finished, when she hit her head on the underside of the piano. Music sheets fluttered across the whole room. _Great, _Rose thought,_ another mess to clean up._

She picked them up one by one, with great care. Trying not hit or slip on anything else that might make her loose her big stack of sheet music. She set them all back on the stand, she was about to walk away when she found one lonely sheet behind the piano. "Ello," Rose questioned. "How did you get over there?" She extracted it form behind the piano and looked at it. _I could use a break, _Rose thought. She sat down on the bench, and started to move her fingers across the keys to create beautiful music. She kept playing until she found out, her fingers wouldn't stop. "Doctor!"

Racing as fast as he could, and letting his tea cup crack on the floor. The Doctor saw Rose sitting on the bench, in the sun room, and hitting the last note. "Rose?" there was no answer from her. "Rose?" She finally turned her head, and looked at him, but with blood red eyes. "I knew she would find it," Anabel rejoiced. "Everyone does." "What do you mean? What will happen to her?" The Doctor fumed, as angry as ever. "Oh," Anabel retorted, as she flicked her white eyebrows. "You'll see, just wait." Rose got up from the bench, and started to walk towards the Doctor saying, "Must...must kill," Rose started to cry blood as she bawled, trying not to say it, "Kill you!"

* * *

_**Created by:TenxRoseForever**_

_** The battle has just begun!**_


	3. An Old Friend?

** Sry this took so long. I've been so busy with exams, now I finally get a break :) Enjoy and review!**

** The Doctor thought for a second. **_**Did I hear that right? Kill me, for what purpose? **_**"Rose?" There was no answer, she just stood there in some kind of trance, with dried blood on her face. "Rose," He asked again, a little bit louder, "Can you hear me?" Rose screamed and threw her hands upon her head. Her scream ****was so intense it shattered near by windows,** "**The music," Rose roared. "It's...it's in my head!"Anabel cackled, "That's right my dear, opposites always attract, but not in this case" "What?" The Doctor didn't understand any of this, for all he knew he could be dreaming. (But that wouldn't be true, he already tried kicking himself a few times in the back of the leg.) **

** "What I mean is," Anabel explained, as she fiddled with her sharp,blood red nails. " I like to see romance just disappear. And what better way to do that,than to make one of the lovers opposite of the other. I've destroyed many relationships,oncoming storm. And I plan to destroy yours.""How did you know that?" The Doctor demanded. Anabel just smiled sharply towards him, and repeated a phrase he had been told far to often, "Moisturize me! Moisturize me!"The Doctor just looked at her and took a couple of steps backwards, "But...but you died I...I saw it happen?!" "Well," Casandra said. "I was lucky enough to find a proper body before that unfortunate event took place, and I developed a remedy that will keep this body stable for me."**

** "So, that's it," The Doctor shouted. "You just take innocent people off the street, invite them in, and use the person that they love most dear and kill them to use as a remedy!" "Very bright boy, I always liked that kind of fire in a man." The conversation with Casandra ended when Rose pitched a immense piece of glass at the living room wall. The Doctor's face was centimeters away from being torn off completely, "I...I wish I could st..stop." Rose cupped her face, and out of the cracks in her hands, blood flowed like tears. "She's stronger than I expected." "Stop this," The Doctor screeched. He couldn't stand seeing Rose in so much pain, "Stop this right now!" Casandra huffed. "Even if I could I wouldn't, and the longer you wait. The more violent she gets."**

** The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and thought vigorously. Then, the Doctor thought of something so strange. That it just might work. He scrambled into the sun room where the old, dark piano was stored. Casandra was right behind him, following his every move. "Nothing you can do can save her, Rose is a goner." "Oh yeah," The Doctor answered back. "Just watch me!" He looked around and shoved his hand behind the piano where the possessed piece of music was. He arranged it on the stand and started to play it, "Backwards?" Casandra was enraged. _No little man is going to undo what I've done for thirty years. _She started to attack him, hitting and scratching. But the Doctor threw her off and she was rendered unconscious onto the floor. He played the whole song backwards, and ran back out to see if it worked.**

** Rose shook her head a few times to clear it. As soon as her vision came back into view. She saw the Doctor. Her heart sank with piety for him. Tears were actually streaming down his face. Rose sprinted towards him, and gave him an unmeasurable hug that no one else could give, "I thought I lost you." He said. "Yeah, not going to happen anytime soon." Rose smirked, as she pulled back from the hug. "So," Rose asked. "What are we going to do with her?"**

** _Created by:TenxRoseForever_**

_** That little old blonde!**_


	4. Just Wait!

_**Sry guys, I would have done this earlier. But, I got slammed with a lot of homework (no joke.)**_

_**But, here it is.**_

_** Casandra didn't know where she was. The Doctor could have placed her anywhere in the whole wide world. He could have stuck her in the crystal ball, with those three witches. He could have placed here in the mirror, in the 1920's, with that possessed little girl. But, nope. He placed her in a small hourglass aboard the ship. One of those you would see in the game boggle. "I'm the size of a pea," She screamed "How could you this? I'm going to be very unchipper!"The Doctor picked up the hourglass, and shook it a bit. "Better get used to it," He suggested, as he smiled. "Cause your going to be here awhile." While he placed the hourglass in his trunk, Casandra started to scream bloody murder.**_

_** As he shut the lid to his chest, Casandra's screams started to die out. Rose just shook her head. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth, "Do you think she'll ever stop screaming?" Rose asked. "Dunno," The Doctor answered back, with his hands in his brown, pin-striped pockets. "Could be weeks, even years." "Well, I would think she'd run out of breath before that happened." "Don't be so sure Rose, your lungs can hold about..." "Yeah, I believe you. Just don't get all scientific," Rose happened to look over at one of the mirrors in the TARDIS. She walked over and gazed into it. The blood on her face looked like dried, red mascara. She took some of the blood , and crumbled it in between her fingers "Oh," Rose moaned, as she slammed her hands against her ruby, red dress, "I look like a mess. I'll be in my room, taking a shower."**_

_** "OK," The Doctor answered back. "I've set a course for your mum's house. We should be home shortly." Rose nodded, and walked down to the hallway humming a tune. The Doctor only caught the end of it.**_

_** It went like this:**_

_** ' And I don't want to go go, I don't want to go go, I don't want it no no, I don't want it no no. I don't want to walk this earth if I got to do it solo, solo. Cause I was so high and now I'm so low. And I don't want to walk around alone solo. I said I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it solo, solo, solo.'**_

_** The Doctor started to wonder whether she was singing it on her own or with accompaniment.**_

_**He peeked his head around the corner. "I knew it," He thought. "It's on her cell phone." What the Doctor didn't know is when he stepped forward a little, he made one of the loose floorboards squeak . Rose spun around and was surprised by who was standing their. "Do you always like spying on all the companions who start singing out of nowhere?" Rose questioned. The Doctor looked from side to side, then said,"Um, no... not usually." Rose just rolled her eyes, and walked into her room,not closing the door all away.**_

_** For some on reason the Doctor had the urge to go into Rose's room and start kiss her with all the emotion in his body. He started to walk towards her door, but again he hit the squeaky floorboard. He heard her door creak open, and out came Rose's head . No words came out of her mouth, but he could tell that she knew what he was thinking. She shook her head back and forth, and pointed to the main control room, with an eyebrow raised.**_

_** Walking backwards and spinning on his heals, he went back the way he came. Well, that idea was not going to become a reality anytime soon. Probably for him, maybe it was never meant to be,**_

_**or maybe he just had to wait. "Just wait a little longer," He told himself. "Just wait."**_


	5. Second Chances :

** "Stupid Floorboard," The Doctor mumbled. "I'll have to fix that." Nothing was going right today for him. Nothing at all in fact. First, meeting up with Casandra. Now that he could have avoid completely, if it wasn't for the TARDIS swerving them of course. Second, Rose getting controlled. He's seen a lot of gruesome things, but nothing that horrifying. Almost made him have a meltdown. Those blood dripping eyes, that image of her made him shiver from his neck down. Third, he was denied his chance to show Rose that he was really the Doctor. Same thoughts, same memories. There was only one thing that was different, one heart.**

** "Really," The Doctor said out loud, not really talking to anyone in particular. "Does she really think were just... friends?!" The thought kept swirling in his head. On all their adventures, not once has she really showed affection towards him. Yeah, that one time where she had to do mouth to mouth because he accidentally drank sparkling cyanide. For the second time supposedly in two years. But, other than that, it was just like the two of them were just best friends, having fun, nothing more.**

** _"To bad for you, to bad for you."_ The Doctor had his feeling that some spirit (or person) was mocking him, someone familiar. At first he thought it was Rose, "Rose," He called out. "Did you say something?" "No," She yelled back. "You must be hearing things." Then, he knew exactly who it was. He traipsed over to his chest, ripped open the top to it, and took out the hourglass. "Hey," Casandra yelled. "Hey, put me down!" "Ok, stop being the peanut gallery. Or I'm going to have to put you somewhere else." "Oh, sure, blame it the tiny Casandra to have a manly voice like that. It wasn't me, I heard it too." **

** _"She's right. Yeah, sorry about what I said early. Wasn't mocking you. Really sorry actually." _He put Casandra back in the chest and closed the lid. The Doctor shook his head and ran through his brown, spiky hair. "I...I recognize your voice. I just can't place it." Then he remembered. The way the voice talked, they way the voice rationalized. That could be only one person. "But... how?!" "How what?" Rose asked, her hair wet and dripping. _"Rose." _The voice said sweetly."Ok,"Rose asked. "Is this some kind of joke?" She was hardly amused. Suddenly, a light appeared from one of the upper windows. She squinted to see through the intensity of the brightness. She fell backwards. If she fell, hitting the hard, sharp interior of the TARDIS would defiantly cut threw her head. She would be erased from the living world."Rose!" The human Doctor screamed. The light accelerated towards Rose, it fled from the Doctor's sight.**

** "This is the end," Rose thought, in the milliseconds before her death. "There is no one who can save my life, I have lost all means of escape," Rose dissolved into tears. "I have used up all my nine lives."At that thought, Rose terminated her line of sight, she didn't want the Doctor to close her eyes if she didn't survive. Rose braced herself for the force of affliction she was about to endure. The pain never came,there was a white light she could see, and two hands grabbed her arms. She was just hanging there. Her eyes still closed. She was afraid to look. If she looked now, she might be in a place beyond this world, that she didn't want to be in.**

** "You have to look Rose." Rose's mind said. "No, I...I can't!" "Rose, you have to!" Rose's body resisted,"I'm dead, there is no point in looking. I don't want to see The Doctor crying over my dead body." Her sub-conscience just laughed softly. Rose exterior self could see her, inside her head. "But Rose," Her sub-conscience told her. "Your not dead! Your time has not come." The white light moved away from her. Rose eyes sprang open like firecrackers. Her vision was blurry at first. Like in a snow storm. Then, in an instant, it was clear. Rose could see the Doctor looking at her in amazement. Well, not exactly her, but someone or something behind her.**

** Rose didn't know what to do, look or not, those were two choices. Look, and possibly be scared from shock. Don't look, and then she'd be saying to herself later in life, "Why didn't I look?" "Rose," The human Doctor said in a whisper. "Look." Rose took a deep breath and spun around. She didn't dare look. The only senses that she wanted working were hearing, touch, and smell. _"That would've been some fall." _The voice said. Rose decided that she couldn't take the suspense. Upon opening her eyes, she saw a faded figure. She could see right through her lifesaver. She couldn't make out who her rescuer was. "I...I can't see you." _"Oh, sorry, hang on a second." _The man scrunched up his so called face. Probably focusing on generating a enough energy so that everyone could see him. He succeed, his appearance became more really and his clothes became more colorful by the second.**

** By the time he was done, Rose recognized him. " It can't be." Rose stated. The brown suit, the red converses, the spiky brown hair. "Rose, it's me," It was the Doctor, in ghost form supposedly. "Something went wrong. I was suppose to stay..." The human Doctor spoke up, crossing his arms, "Stay in the memory character filing system. So the new Doctor could remember all that went on before your... um.. regeneration?" The ghost of the Doctor nodded. Rose brought both of her hands to her mouth and knelt down on the ground. Both Doctor's could hear her crying from inside her little ball that she had made. Then, her hands came off her face. She stood up. One hand went on her hip, and one went over her eyes, covering them. "He's go... gone, my... my Doctor's gone!!" After that statement, she pushed herself threw both of them, running down the hallway to be alone. **


	6. Truth or Dream?

_**Like I said before, I've been really busy. Theres been a lot of HOMEWORK dumped on my plate. It has been driving me nutz XD anyway, here is the next chapter to the invigorating Hypnosis Harmony. Read & Review!**_

_** Rose didn't make it to her room. She was weeping so much. The tears covering her view. She threw her body body against the wall and let herself fall to the ground. "Please tell me, tell me it can't be true!" But, there was no use. She knew it was true. Her own eyes had seen her beloved Doctor, or did she? "This could all be a dream, yeah, just a big, old, silly dream." She wiped her eyes and made her way to her room, very confident, that nothing was going to ruin the rest of her day.**_

_** Brothers, yeah right, that was the most ridiculous term the human Doctor have thought of since his twin abandoned him with Rose. He tired to tell Rose that he was the same Doctor she had known and loved. This was not so promising though. Probably, he thought, on the love meter; I'm considered shy. "You know I can still read your mind?" the Doctor chived. The two of them were sitting on the old and ancient couch. The human Doctor just turned his head slowly, glaring. "I know, I wanted you to hear that."Kidding and shaking his head. "Oh, come on, deep down she loves the new you." "Really, do you know that for sure?!" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. (Although his hair was almost nothing due to his ghostly appearance.) "No, not really."**_

_** "You know, it's been about two years since you left me with her. Never once has she told me she loved me. Yeah, shes hugged me. But, that's out of friendship, not love." "Yeah,that does sound like a problem." They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, mentally or verbally. The human Doctor twiddled his fingers back and forth. The Doctor finally took a deep breath and sighed," I haven't much time," The human Doctor turned his head to look at him. "So, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being angry at you. It was the only thing you could have done to safe the world from destruction. I was just too self-centered to realize it. That was your time to prove yourself, brother, to prove yourself to me and the rest of the world...including Rose." That was two years ago, that was then, this is now. There was something the human Doctor could do about his twin's life. He could save him. Like he did with River Song. Instead of it being a computer chip, it would have to be...**_

__**"Would you like some tea, Ms. Tyler?" ****_The TARDIS had had a few minor updates since her_**

_**last travel with the Doctor. The Doctor had called it an**_** Activated Nano Yen Activity, ****_or _ANYA_ for_ _short. She is a mini super computer. (Not as powerful as the TARDIS core, of course.) She is powerful enough to read emails faster than the human eye and cook any kind of drink or type of food you wanted in a snap. Rose asked him why he had built such a thing. He answered, "I was getting a bit sick of cooking or preparing my food and drinks. On the move ya know. So, I thought about what to do about it. Then, poof... she was born. I added the email part so you wouldn't have to be glued to that computer all day." she had smiled at that, her tongue poking out between her teeth. Rose shook her mind back to reality."Yeah, sounds fine." Rose Replied. It only took a second for the tea to appear in her hand. By taking one sip, she determined that this was cranberry she had been given. The computer's voice kicked on again,_"Oh, Ms. Tyler you have one new message. It is from UNIT. Would you me to open it for you?" _"Go ahead _ANYA_." As she took another sip of her tea._**

_Inbox(1)_

_ One Message_

* * *

_ Dear Ms. Tyler_

_ I am sorry to inform you about this, since it has only been a month after your departure with the human Doctor. We have received information from the real world that the previous Doctor is deceased from his last mission. To destroy the Master. You know by now, that there are no remains when the Doctor regenerates. But, we did mange to find the eleventh Doctor. He told us we could have his shoes and other articles of clothing. We will send these items to you for his funeral, if that is what you wish to do. He was a good man,and will always be in our thoughts._

_ **UNIT**_

_** So, it was all true. None of it could be forgotten. The Doctor was surely dead; and now his spirit could not move on for some reason, was it because of her or was it fate that they were meant to be together.**_


	7. Stay with Me

_** Sry guys, I've been really busy with exams. But, know that school is over I can get back to work :D Here it is, the last chapter Hypnosis Harmony. Read, review, and tell your friends! P.S" If you haven't read the beginning, I suggest you do. It will make a lot more sense.**_

__**Rose tiptoed back into the hallway, just like A.N.Y.A had told her to do.**

"**You must face your fears, if you don't, you might regret it."**

_She's right, no turning back now**. **_**That was Rose's last dominant thought. Never again was she going to hide in her room like a scared teenager. Thinking, back and forth,** he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he lov..." **No more hiding her thoughts, her thoughts about The Doctor, her Doctor. She knew now after seeing them, sitting and diverging, she concluded that they were both the same. Never again was she going to contradict herself over and over. Rose rounded the corner and drew in a shaky breath.**

_"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"_

**Both of them looked into Rose's eyes thinking the exact same thing.**

_"No," _**The ghostly Doctor chimed in. **_"We were just finishing up."_

"Oh, ok well...um, there's something I have to say."

**Both of the Doctors listened intently at the story she unraveled. She told them of how the D.I.T.T.O had showed her the future. The future with them and some small little child with a flower. How it could have been a trick or their real child, she didn't know for certain. She had been scared to get involved in any way with her Doctor.**

_"I've been feeling so bad. Bad about everything. It's all been bottled up."_

_ "Hey it's ok Rose," _**The twin Doctor ran over to hug her. Rose buried her face into his chest. Looking up, she saw the real Doctor was just standing over by the console. Twirling his ghostly sonic between his fingers, giving a shy smile. The lights were dimming due to less activity in the TARDIS. It was dark, but not too dark.**

_"Reminds me of that one night.."_

**Day:New Years, Time:Midnight, Year:2005**

_"Where I met that drunk..."_

_ **"Hey."**_

_"Yeah?"_

_ **"I bet your gonna to have a great year."**_

_"It was you," _**Rose murmured. **_"Oh my God!"_

**Rose flunk her arms off her Doctor, and walked over to the Doctor. The one that was becoming less really by the minute. She tried to touch his face, just to feel his soft skin on hers. The Doctor grabbed her hand laying it next to her side slowly.**

** _"I'm sorry, but...you can't." _Shaking his head ever so slightly.**

_" Why," **Rose inquired**. "I could feel you when you saved me?"_

_ **"That's because I made you part ghost, only for a second though. That's why you blacked out. No permanent damage."**_** He stopped for a second, only to prove his point. **

** "_I only did that to save you, but if I keep doing that, it will drain my energy even faster."_**

__**Rose backed away a bit, just to think about how he would disappear. Even if he just tried to feel her. His ghostly form was a curse and a blessing for both of them. He could see her. She could see him(barely). He couldn't feel her. She couldn't feel him.**

** In the corner, the human Doctor was debating with himself. Should I save him? Where would his soul go after he drains all his power? Heaven, Hell, or nowhere. Is there a point in me living? There is no danger, really in this parallel universe? Everything that was bad, had been turned into good outcomes. The TARDIS hadn't been dragging them off to go "save the day" in years. They had just been using the TARDIS for their own game. Also, he didn't have the stamina he used to have. He was aging faster than Rose, for some unknown reason even he couldn't diagnose. It wasn't fair. By the time she'd be fifty. He'd be almost eighty-five. He had done the math in his head. No one should have to go though that. Not his beloved Rose. That would tear her apart.**

** _"It's been decided."_ He thought to himself.**

"What?" **Rose couldn't believe it. How could he want to give up his life to save his brother?**

** _"Rose, he's my brother. My only brother actually. There is no way he is going to die without me trying."_ The human Doctor was plugging in different wires into the TARDIS's core. The Doctor tried to help, but the wires kept slipping though his fingers. Time was running out.**

_"Ok," _**Rose asked for the hundred time. **_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_ **"I'm positive, Rose," **_**The Doctor turned back to his fading brother. **_**"Are you ready?"**_

__**His ghostly brother cringed, "Ready as I'll ever be."**

_"Will this cause him...um, you to still be a timelord?"_

**Both of the brothers exchanged looks of worry.**

** _"I don't know,Rose...I just don't know."_**

** Everything was setup according to the human Doctor's plan. If they combined both of there souls. Nothing would change, except for the slightest increase in intelligence (which Rose could live with), Rose's and the Doctor's age would exactly match, and it would be only the Doctor talking and moving and breathing. The human Doctor could live that, they were both the same. Nothing would really change. The human Doctor opened the TARDIS core. The crisp, yellow light streamed everywhere, lighting up the room. With them all shielding their faces, the human doctor turned towards his dying brother. The yellow light coursing through his veins. **

** _"Take my hand."_He said with so much calmness, that, even the Doctor, was surprised.**

** The Doctor wasn't entirely sure. Was it right for him to take over his brother's body? Was he scared of being with Rose for the rest of this life? For once, he could be...happy?**

** _"Don't give up this chance," _His brother practically begging him to be taken over by him. _"Like you said, that was mine turn to shine. It's your turn to shine."_ **

** With determination in his eyes, the Doctor grabbed his brother's hand. The light consumed both of them in a swirling motion. Rose couldn't see what was happening in the inside of the vortex. Suddenly, two hands popped out of the vortex. Closing the opening of the core.**

**The light dissipated, causing everything to go even more dark.**

_All that power must have caused a circuit to blow. _**Rose thought.**

** Rose couldn't see anything. She struggled to find something to grab onto. The console, one of the coral pieces, anything! Without any warning, she smacked into an object. Her hands reaching out in front of her. The object was giving off heat, the console? Unexpectedly, a hand reached out from the dark and grabbed her waist. All at once, she could feel someone kissing her.**

**First, her neck. Then, her lips. In a second, she knew who it was.( The experiment had worked!) Oh, how she missed him! Rose deepened the kiss. Returning it with utmost satisfaction. She pulled him closer, wanting more than he was giving. Never again was she going to take love for granted. The human Doctor or the really Doctor, this was going to happen anyway. When she was going to fall for the Doctor, it might as well be the really one.**

** Rose removed herself from the Doctor's lips. Making him want more. She fixated her hand upon his face, making one of her fingers trace over his lips.**

_"You don't know how much I missed you."_

**Rose laid her head in the crock of his neck, squeezing her arms around his chest. Finally getting the courage to tell her himself, the Doctor brushed his soft breath against Rose's skin.**

** _"I love you."_**

_** Created by:TenxRoseForever**_


End file.
